dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1
Die Tribute von Panem: Mockingjay – Teil 1 ist ein bevorstehender Adventure-Film, in dem von Francis Lawrence die Regie geführt wird. Das Drehbuch wurde von Danny Strong geschrieben. Die Handlung basiert auf der ersten Hälfte des dritten und letzten Bandes der Trilogie Die Tribute von Panem, Flammender Zorn. Der letzte Teil wird in zwei Teilen verfilmt. Als Filmstars erscheinen wieder Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson und Liam Hemsworth. Dieser Film ist die Fortsetzung von Catching Fire und wird durch Mockingjay Teil 2 fortgesetzt. Inhalt Siehe auch: Flammender Zorn '' Die Arena ist zerstört – Distrikt 12 dem Erdboden gleichgemacht … Peeta befindet sich nun in den Fängen des Kapitols … Nach dem Jubel-Jubiläum wird Katniss Everdeen aus der Arena gerettet und in den bisher zerstört geglaubten 13. Distrikt gebracht, wo man seit Anbeginn der Hungerspiele neue Kraft schöpft. Durch ihre rebellischen Handlungen während der letzten Hungerspiele befinden sich immer mehr Distrikte in Aufruhr gegen das Kapitol. Ziel ist es, schnellstmöglich sämtliche Distrikte für den alles entscheidenden Schlag für sich zu gewinnen. Um dies zu erreichen, werden Propagandaspots “Propos” mit Katniss geplant, die längst zum Symbol des Widerstands gegen Panems grausames Regime geworden ist. Da sie sich selbst mit dieser Rolle nicht identifizieren kann und will, wird kurzerhand beschlossen, sie in ihren Heimatdistrikt zu schicken, um sie direkt mit ihrem Verlust zu konfrontieren und ihr zu zeigen, wer der Feind ist … Nachdem Peeta in einem Interview zum Waffenstillstand auffordert, erklärt sich Katniss aus Sorge um ihn schließlich bereit, die Rebellen anzuführen. Ihre Botschaft zeigt Wirkung, doch je mehr die Kämpfe eskalieren, desto mehr offenbart sich die sadistische Ader der Regierung, denn Peetas Zustand verschlechtert sich im Verlauf weiterer Interviews zunehmend. Im Zuge eines totalen Stromausfalls im Kapitol, verursacht durch die Sprengung eines hydroelektrischen Damms, wird ein Manöver zur Befreiung Peetas sowie den anderen gefangenen Tributen gestartet. Doch dieser wurde in der Zwischenzeit mittels Gehirnwäsche zu einer Kampfmaschine “umfunktioniert”, darauf programmiert, Katniss zu töten … Trailer & Teaser Die Tribute von Panem 3 Mockingjay - Offizieller Trailer 2 Mockingjay Teil 1 - Teaser 2 The Hunger Games Mockingjay, Part 1 - Capitol Teaser The Hunger Games Mockingjay - Part 1 - Official Motion Poster Teaser Trailer (2014)|Poster Teaser thumb|center|500 px Unterschied zum Buch - der Film setzt bereits kurz nach der Arena ein und beginnt mit Erklärungen rund um Distrikt 13. - es gibt kein Vorbereitungsteam. Effie Trinket, die im Buch im Kapitol festgehalten wird, übernimmt diese Arbeit komplett. - genauso hat Plutarch Heavensbee keine Assistentin, sondern er arbeitet alleine. - Präsidentin Coin übernimmt als Oberhaupt der Revolution eine sehr viel größere Rolle. - das Lied vom Henkersbaum, das im Buch völlig willkürlich und ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang eingeflochten wird, dient als Auslöser für nachfolgende Ausschreitungen und wird wesentlich emotionaler ausgeschmückt. - der Stromausfall im Kapitol, der die Befreiung der Gefangenen überhaupt erst ermöglicht, ist nicht etwa Bestandteil der Mission selbst, sondern ist die Folge eines Anschlags auf ein elektrisches Wasserkraftwerk. - die Rebellion wird ausgedehnt, genauso wird Peetas Befreiungsaktion komplett gezeigt, während sie im Buch nur beiläufig erwähnt wird. Cast * Jennifer Lawrence als Katniss Everdeen * Josh Hutcherson als Peeta Mellark * Liam Hemsworth als Gale Hawthorne * Woody Harrelson als Haymitch Abernathy * Willow Shields als Primrose Everdeen * Paula Malcomson als Mrs. Everdeen * Elizabeth Banks als Effie Trinket * Philip Seymour Hoffman als Plutarch Heavensbee * Donald Sutherland als Präsident Snow * Julianne Moore als Präsident Alma Coin * Sam Claflin als Finnick Odair * Stef Dawson als Annie Cresta * Jeffrey Wright als Beetee * Jena Malone als Johanna Mason * Stanley Tucci als Caesar Flickerman * Meta Golding als Enobaria * Natalie Dormer als Cressida * Evan Ross als Messalla * Gwendoline Christie als Lyme * Patina Miller als Paylor * Mahershala Ali als Boggs * Wes Chatham als Castor * Elden Henson als Pollux * Omid Abtahi als Homes * Misty Ormiston als Leeg 1 * Kim Ormiston als Leeg 2 * Erika Bierman als Snows Enkelin * Robert Knepper als Antonius * Sarita Choudhury als Egeria * Michelle Forbes als Jackson Produktion Es waren schon im Frühjahr 2012 Gerüchte über eine Doppeltverfilmung verbreitet. Von Lionsgate wurde dies aber erst am 10. Juli 2012 bestätigt. Teil 1 soll am 20. November 2014 erscheinen und Teil 2 am 19. November 2015. Am 1. November 2012 war bestätigt, dass Francis Lawrence, Regisseur von Catching Fire, als Regisseur die Fortsetzungen übernehmen wird. Am 6. Dezember des Jahres bestätigte Danny Strong, dass er das Drehbuch für ''Mockingjay schrieb. Am 15. Februar akzeptierte Lionsgate das Skript und da es so gut war, boten sie ihm auch an, das Skript für Mockingjay - Teil 2 zu schreiben. Die Produktion am Film selbst begann am 18. September 2013. Ein Teil der Kapitolszenen werden in Berlin und Paris gedreht werden, geplant sind diese Aufnahmen für Sommer 2014. So wurde auch der ehemalige Flughafen Berlin Tempelhof zur Kulisse für den Dreh. Musik Filmmusik (Score): Sehe hier Filmmusik (Soundtrack): Siehe hier Casting Am 26. August 2013 war das erste neue Cast-Mitglied bestätigt - Stef Dawson übernimmt die Rolle der Annie Cresta. Am 13. September war als nächstes bestätigt, dass Julianne Moore Alma Coin spielen wird. Drei Tage darauf wurde Lily Rabe als Lyme gecastet. Bis zum 23. September waren noch viele weiteren Rollen bestätigt, insbesondere am 23., wo die große Casting-Auswahl statt fand. Jedoch schied Rabe wieder von der Produktion aus und die Darstellerin Gwendoline Christie wurde gecastet, um die Rolle zu übernehmen. Galerie Produktionsbilder frame|left|M. Ali (Boggs) und F. Lawrence Quellen # "'Mockingjay' to be split into two movies, release dates announced". EW.com. # "Exclusive: Francis Lawrence to Direct Remainder of The Hunger Games Franchise with Two-Part Adaptation of Mockingjay". Collider.com. # "Best of 2012 (Behind the Scenes): 'Game Change' (and 'Mockingjay') writer Danny Strong on his biggest year". Entertainment Weekly. # "'Hunger Games: Mockingjay' Screenwriter Danny Strong to Begin Work on Part 2 (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. # "'Hunger Games: Mockingjay' to begin production in September". digitalspy.co.uk. # "Liam Hemsworth Talks 'Mockingjay, ' Confirms Filming Starts September". # "Julianne Moore Joins ‘The Hunger Games’". deadline.com. # "Lily Rabe Joins ‘Hunger Games: Mockingjay’ Pics". deadline.com. # "Broadway’s Patina Miller Joins ‘Hunger Games: Mockingjay 1 & 2′". deadline.com. # "'Mockingjay' Recruits Mahershala Ali As Boggs". Hollywood Crush. # "Wes Chatham, Elden Henson Join ‘The Hunger Games: Mockingjay’ Films". deadline.com. # "A new "Mockingjay" casting call for extras". accessatlanta.com. # "‘The Hunger Games: Mockingjay’ cast begin heading to Atlanta for filming". hypable.com. # "Is ‘The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1′ filming in downtown Atlanta tonight?". onlocationvacations.com. # "'Mockingjay' Movie Starts Filming In Atlanta; Jennifer Lawrence, Liam Hemsworth Spotted On 'The Hunger Games' Set". ibtimes.com. # "‘The Hunger Games: Mockingjay’ filming in Rockmart, GA this week". onlocationvacations.com. # "Berlin wird zum Distrikt"'' www.promiflash.de'' en:The Hunger Games: Mockingjay es:Los Juegos del Hambre: Sinsajo ru:Сойка-пересмешница (фильм) Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Fortsetzungen